


i gotta know

by orphan_account



Series: yoi shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, He's trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which yuri plisetsky kind of wants a skirt





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love my trans son

Yuri tore his gaze away from the skirts he was eyeing. _I’m a boy,_ he chanted in his head as he rubbed his arms. _Boys don’t wear skirts. Boys like me can’t wear skirts._ With a pale hand, Yuri rubbed his blond hair, the soft texture calming him down.

 

His memory flew to Yuuri, the gentle skater who had captured Viktor’s heart. They skated in the men’s singles, but they often wore costumes that leaned on the feminine side.

 

_Yuuri doesn’t count,_ his mind reminded harshly. _They aren’t a boy._

 

“What does it mean to be a boy?” Yuri asked himself outloud. He didn’t know; was there even a concrete definition?

 

He pulled it up on Google— _a male child or young man._

 

Yuri smirked gently, moving back to grab a pale green skirt, texture soft. It sort of reminded him of Yuuri; soft, gentle, _loving_.

 

_They said nothing about what was in my pants._


End file.
